Tate's Someone that your with
by Ume sama
Summary: First songfic. Tate bashing because he's an idiot. Meant for humor, but kind of tragic. Oneshot. Please RandR! Rated for language.


**So this came to me while I drove to school today. It is to make fun of Tate for his stupidity and slowness.**

**Song: Nickelback's "Someone that you're with"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... :'( And Shizuru still doesn't know where Natsuki is.**

* * *

It was a long day at work for Tate, and he was feeling the weight of the stress slowing him down while he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and grabbed the remote to his radio.

"Gah, I need some music and a beer. If I have to listen to one more 'Now Now,' I'm going to throw him out the window." He grunted to himself, turning the radio on and pulling out a beer from his fridge.

He always had collected American songs in his CD player; mostly rock. He never liked that slow crap. As the radio started up, he grouted at the song.

"God, even my radio's mocking me"

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

He walked over to his window just in time to see his obsession run out and get into a black sports car. The tires spun as it peeled out of the parking lot.

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place  
_  
"Will you quit mocking me," he hissed, fumbling with the remote. In his frustration, instead of turning the radio off, the volume turned up.

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath_

He threw his remote across the room, fed up with playing nice. He stalked over to the radio, trying to force it to stop the song that was playing.

"Damn you! Shut up already!!!" huffed the aggravated blond man. He started beating his fists against the taunting machine.

_But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone_

Bruises covered his hand and blood dripped from his knuckles, for the machine was just too indestructible for him to destroy. Through all the banging, he wasn't able to hear this phone ring, but he did hear it beep.

"Hey Tate, it's Mai." His head jerked toward the phone. "I'm not coming home tonight, so if Natsuki or Nao stop by, will you tell them? Thanks, bye." The phone hung up.

_'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

"My god!! SHUT THE F**K UP!!!" he screamed, storming off to his room to get something, kicking offending objects along the way.

_Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake_

He scanned this bedroom trying to locate something that would help shut off the laughing machine. His eyes gazed over a sponge, a bucket, a blanket decorated with flames, a spare light bulb, a... Katana?

"Ah HA! There you are!" He picked up the sword, storming back into the living room.

_Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

"Now you'll pay!!!!" He swung the unshealth blade down with all his force, only to receive an.. unpleasant surprise. "What?!" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "It didn't even make a scratch!!"

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place_

"ARRRGGGGGGG," he screamed in pure frustration. He began a series of swings, slashes, hacks, chops and cuts.

_Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath_

Metal continued to cling, never causing any damage. The movements quickened in pace, while he became oblivious to the opening door.

Two woman stood in the doorway in shock, marveling the whole scene.

_But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

The now sweating Tate, dropped to his knees, releasing the blade at the same time. He hunched over, heaving and crying.

_Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath_

"God!! Please, just shut it off!!!" Tears ran down his cheeks, his eyes bloodshot.

"Good God! I knew you were an idiot, but this..." His head flipped up to see Nao jestering to the slightly dented, still blaring radio.

"Dude, you really are brainless!" mocked Natsuki, who was clad in her tight leather biker suit. She walked over toward the shelf, stepping over the broken picture frame and glass.

_But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
Oh God...._

The power hummed off as Natsuki twirled the power cord in a circle. "Duh, you fool." Dropping the power cord, she walked towards Nao, who stood at the doorway.

"Let's get out of here before we catch the stupid," laughed the redhead, leading the way down the stairs.

"I'm so glad she's not dating him." Natsuki retorted, following.

In the apartment, Tate collapsed face first into the carpet.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**It's my first song fic, so I don't know if it's any good.**

Please R and R!! XD

**Shizuru:** *running in* I heard her voice!!! *picks Tate up shaking him* Where is she?? Tell me, you lovesick idiot!!!

**Tate**: X.X *still being shook*


End file.
